


Spoilers

by GhostlyRed



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, NO CAPES, Soulmate AU, where the first thing your soulmate says shows on your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyRed/pseuds/GhostlyRed
Summary: In a world where your Soulmates first word are imprinted on your body.Dick Grayson thinks he must have one of the oddest ever.





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt some where some years ago and i thought it was funny so here it is ! thank you for reading and please leave some reviews on what you think of it!

Dick knew about Soulmates since he was born.

His parents were soulmates, and they always told stories about how they met, or his grandparents. he loved it so much that he couldn’t wait to meet his own.

unlike his parents, his wasn’t in romani so he didn’t know what it ment. 

He hoped when he would hear the words he could stare right in the eyes of his soulmate and fall in love at first sight, just like his mama and papa.

But when he learned what the english words ment, he was more confused than ever.

‘I knew Hans was the bad guy.’

Who was this Hans? Why was he the bad guy?? What did it mean???

His parents had laughed about it, saying whoever his soulmate must be, would be perfect for him. He was a bit confused what they mean with that.

After his parents died, he went to live with Bruce Wayne. Soulmates were never really a topic at the Wayne house hold. he asked Alfred about his, but he just gave a sad smile and shook his head saying he wasn’t comfortable in talking about her.

Then when he asked Bruce, he said that sometimes soulmates weren’t meant to be, that they could fall in love and be happy together. but it wasn’t for the good.

He hoped his soulmate wouldn’t turn out like that. it most likely wouldn’t seeing the weird sentence he had on his arm. 

after living in the mansion for a while he forgot about it, not completely, always watching (or in this case listing.) for the right words.

Then he turned 17 he was with a group of friends: Barbara, Roy and kori. they decided it would be fun to see the newest Disney movie ; Frozen. 

Dick was excited for the movie, it got good reviews and not to mention, he was a huge disney nerd.

And just like every Disney movie, this was one amazing! he loved the story line and the first few songs were amazing!!

but then of course, Hans came on the screen.

Dick couldn’t help but think of the text of soulmate. ‘was this the hans? no it can’t be he is so nice! there is no way he is the bad guy. ‘

Even though he tried to convince himself that Hans wasn’t the bad guy, it was still there in the back of his mind. he didn’t share the joy of others when Anna and Hans had their moments. 

And then that scene came on. Hans saying to Anna that he didn’t love her and he only did it for the crown. 

He heard Kori gasp besides him, Roy muttering ‘Damn asshole’ and Barbara whispering death threats under her breath.

But then behind him. he heard someone say the words.

“I knew Hans was the bad guy.” 

Dick turned around in a flash (heh) to find the owner of the voice. then his eyes met with the most fucking green eyes of all.

the guy he was facing, like he had said, had the fucking greenest eyes he had ever seen, every spot on his face was covered in freckles and his hair was so fucking red jezus christ.

Dick was shaken out of his thought when he saw a hand wave in front of his eyes. “Uhh.. Dude you okay there?”

Dick looked up to the ginger. he scowled at him “NO! NO I AM NOT, YOU SPOILED THE ENTIRE FUCKING MOVIE FOR ME.” The guy looked taken aback, mouth opening and closing like a fish without water.

Besides him he could hear Barbara and Roy hissing at him “Dick what the fuck??” “Jezus man what’s your problem.” Kori just looked confused.

Besides the red headed guy there was a blond blue eyed man, he looked quite angry at Dick. “Hey, i don’t know what your problem is but back off from my nephew.” it looked like he was going to say more but he was cut of by giggles of the red head.

“I ruined the whole plot twist for you.” he kept on laughing and Dick couldn’t keep his scowl on this guy was just too adorable. 

after a few minutes of full blown laughter and 4 confused stares. they stopped and met eyes again.

Dick held his hand out to shake.  
‘Dick Grayson, I knew from birth that Hans was the bad guy.”

The guy laughed at him and then shook his hand.

“Wally West, I knew since birth that i would spoil the movie.”

-END-


End file.
